


Growing Traditions

by DefenestratingDanika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/pseuds/DefenestratingDanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limbs grew longer, jokes grew darker, laughs grew louder, time passed with increments of 11 gingerbread houses and hundreds of Christmas movies, and Stiles and Scott found themselves carrying on their Christmas Eve traditions at the age of 20 in their own apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Traditions

Scott McCall had a feeling that he could live the rest of his life happily if he never had to drink another glass of hot chocolate. At least that was what he was telling himself, even though it was an unavoidable fact that he would go through at least three more boxes of the stuff in his and Stiles' apartment before spring.

The holiday season was a huge deal in their apartment, and Stiles made it practically his sworn duty to cover every inch of everything they owned with the Christmas spirit. They had spent the whole day of November 30th wrapping Christmas presents and decorating. Tinsel and garland wrapped itself around every stool and draped across the edge of anything that resembled table or counter tops. Various Christmas figurines stood proud along side tables and windowsills while large, red bows were tacked loudly on every cabinet door in the apartment. Multi-color Christmas lights strung themselves across the perimeter of the whole ceiling creating a sort of border around the almost-too-tall Christmas tree standing in the previously empty corner of their living space, laced with white lights and an array of mismatching ornaments that made the whole tree seem just so incredibly ScottandStiles no one could really complain. The only thing about the whole aesthetic that Scott would consider changing would be hanging more mistletoe in the apartment because really, it was impossible to have too many opportunities to kiss Stiles. His boyfriend, however, was very adamant on keeping their werewolf-filled apartment mistletoe-free.

That didn't really stop Scott from taking any opportunity to kiss Stiles without a second thought.

"Okay, this is the last one on the list. Are you ready?," Stiles said over the upbeat sound of Christmas music playing through their apartment, handing him a mug that had the words "World's Cutest Boyfriend" written on it. Scott took the cup, staring down at the warm, off-white liquid swirling inside.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Stiles," Scott voiced with a grimace, looking up at his best friend-turned-boyfriend. "This has flowers in it."

"Okay yeah, it has milk, white chocolate, and lavender in it, but it totally still constitutes as hot chocolate." Late the night before, Stiles had wondered upon a list of ways to "spice up" your hot chocolate and had quickly shoved his phone in Scott's face, exclaiming "we have to try all of these as soon as humanly possible." Scott agreed that this was an amazing idea and the next morning when they went shopping for their supplies to build their annual gingerbread house, they grabbed everything they didn't already have for the hot chocolates, and went to work as soon as they returned home.

Now one gingerbread house and nine experimental chocolate drinks later, Scott was sure that this definitely fell under the category of bad ideas that Stiles had that Scott went along with anyways.

"This is going to taste like shit, man," Scott said with a groan, looking at the tenth and last recipe on the list. Some of the recipes weren't bad, fantastic even, but others were a culinary disaster that he planned on never experiencing again.

"Come on,"Stiles started with a slight whine that Scott knew he would deny later,"it's the last flavor on the list, and I'm like 98% positive it can't be that bad. Just trust me, babe."

Knowing that their was no way he could argue with that, Scott let out a sigh of defeat and took a big gulp of the warm liquid, hearing Stiles quickly mimicking his movements.

"This tastes like chocolate-covered grass," Stiles commented, clearly not satisfied with this particularly creative concoction.

"It's not that bad," Scott replied with a shrug, reaching around Stiles to grab the whipped cream. He gave the can a shake, swirling whipped cream on the top of his drink. He placed the Reddi-Wip can back on the counter before taking another sip of his white lavender hot chocolate.

"Not that bad? Scotty, is that the wolf in you talking because this stuff tastes like something you'd find growing on the side of a nature trail." Stiles didn't really give Scott a chance to reply before quickly pouring his drink down the sink, muttering about how bad of an idea this was.

"Hey, this was your idea. I just went along with it," Scott teased with a grin.

"Yeah, well it was a bad idea and as my boyfriend, it's your job to try to stop from doing stupid things."

"Stiles, I've been standing right next to you while you did stupid stuff for the past 16 years; why would you think that was going to change?"

"Okay yeah, you're right," Stiles admitted, earning a grin from Scott. "Let's never put flowers in hot chocolate again, deal?"

"Deal," Scott agreed, downing the rest of his drink before adding it to the pile of mugs in the sink. He glanced around the kitchen, taking in the remaining mess from their food-related adventures. He was well aware that cleaning was not going to be an exciting escapade.

"We should probably start cleaning," Stiles stated, standing next to Scott and surveying the kitchen, his sweater-clad arm brushing against Scott's.

"Yeah, probably," Scott agreed. "Or we could clean later, and go cuddle on the couch and watch movies."

"Now that, that is a great plan. See this why you are the leader of the pack," Stiles said with a grin, kissing Scott on the cheek quickly before maneuvering into the living room. Scott smiled softly, trailing after him into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Stiles flipped the television to ABC Family, their usual Christmas Eve movie marathon playing, before clambering unceremoniously onto the couch, sitting as close to Scott as humanly possible without actually sitting on him.

Scott draped his arm casually over Stiles' shoulders, relaxing as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer babbled on the T.V. about acceptance. He felt like he had seen this movie at least 30 times, and he could thank Stiles for that. Well, Stiles and Claudia.

Ever since Stiles could remember, every year he would dress in his comfiest festive clothes and watch holiday movie after holiday movie with his mom on Christmas Eve, listening to her laugh and sing along to the songs until he passed out on the couch. The year he turned 6, he invited Scott to join them because "mommy, me and Scott have known each other for two years; we are practically brothers now". Scott was more than happy to join, squishing next to Stiles on the Stilinskis' couch with a grin, submerging himself in movies and Claudia and Stiles' singing. It was cheerful and merry and all the other adjectives that was supposed to describe the holidays.

The year Claudia passed away was bad. Scott saw Stiles less and less, his best friend always either somewhere talking about his feelings or sitting in his room trying to hide from them. Scott spent a lot of his time bored out of his mind, doing all that he could to give Stiles the space he needed. He remembered almost feeling desperate to figure out a way to help Stiles feel better, wishing that there was some way he could take Stiles' pain away.

On Christmas Eve, Scott showed up at the Stilinski residence like he had for the past three years. The house seemed duller, the usual Christmas decor and _feel_ missing. Stiles looked weird, plaid replacing his usual festive clothing and the bags under his eyes making him seem like he had aged 6 years in the last 6 months. Scott didn't mention it, putting on a shy smile and fumbling with the boxes in his arms, one of them wrapped in gold wrapping paper and the other some kind of activity kit box.

"So uh, my dad accidentally broke my snowglobe from that time my grandparents took me to Disneyland the other night, so I convinced him to buy me this make your own gingerbread house kit and I thought it would be fun to do together," Scott said, shuffling his feet a little bit. "You know, if you're up for it of course."

Two hours later, Scott and Stiles had made a complete, sugary disaster of the kitchen, a very lopsided gingerbread house, and were now sitting next to each other on the couch with Christmas movies playing on the television. Scott hadn't seen Stiles so happy in what felt like forever, but everything seemed to slow down when Frosty started to sing with the neighborhood children the same songs as every year. There was a tension in the air, an emptiness that Claudia used to fill. Scott wasn't sure what to say to make this better, what would make things easier, so instead he settled on scooting closer to Stiles until they were squished together, running his fingers through Stiles' rapidly growing hair like his mom always did to him when he was sick or sad. Scott figured it must have worked because before he knew it, Stiles was laying his head on Scott's shoulder, snuggling into the comfort of his best friend.

Limbs grew longer, jokes grew darker, laughs grew louder, time passed with increments of 11 gingerbread houses and hundreds of Christmas movies, and Stiles and Scott found themselves carrying on their Christmas Eve traditions at the age of 20 in their own apartment.

"What time are we going to your grandma's tomorrow?," Stiles asked suddenly, not taking his eyes off of the T.V..

"11:30, but we probably aren't eating until 12."

"Okay, that should be fine. The police station party is at 5 so we should have plenty of time." This year Scott and Stiles were going to be busy, visiting Scott's family in the morning and spending time with Stiles' dad and the other Beacon Hills officers later that day; plus to add to the craziness that would be Christmas, they were having a pack get together at 7:30.

"Tomorrow is going to be crazy," Scott commented, trying to mentally visualize their battle plan.

"Yeah, but dude, think of all the food. Besides, this is all I want Christmas to consist of; gifts, eating, spending time with friends, family," Stiles looked over at Scott, shooting him a smile, "getting to spend time with you." Scott couldn't help but grin and agree because honestly, he couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas. He wouldn't change anything about it.

Well, almost; they could always use more traditions, and Scott had one in particular in mind. But before he got a chance to focus on that, he was leaning in closer to Stiles, kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah," Scott started after gently pulling away from the kiss, "that sounds like the perfect Christmas for me too, babe," he agreed honestly, earning him another smile from Stiles. "What could be better than watching your cute face shovel in cranberry sauce like it's going out of style?" Stiles let out a snort.

"You bet your hot ass that I'm going to devour every bit of cranberry sauce that crosses my path. By the end of tomorrow, I won't be your boyfriend anymore, I'll just be some massive cranberry monster. I'm warning you Scott, it's gonna be bad. You should probably go ahead and call Stan Lee because the first place I'm going to destroy in my blind rage will be New York City," Stiles explained, "I'm here to kick ass and eat cranberry sauce, and I'm all out of sauce," he finished with his best villain voice before jutting his arms out in front of him like a monster, complete with zombie-like moaning noises and an ending growl for effect.

Scott was sure that he was dating the biggest dork in all of existence, but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying every minute of it. He did hope that by the end of Christmas, their relationship would no longer fall under the "boyfriend" category, but that was for a completely different, not berry-related reason.

"I'm going to call my abuela right now and tell her not to make any cranberry sauce to avoid possible conflict," Scott replied.

"I'll still eat cranberry sauce at the police station and the pack party."

"I'll make sure that they eat all of it before we even arrive."

"Oh really? And how exactly do you know everyone will listen to you?"

"Easy," Scott started, smirking teasingly, leaning in closer to him, "they'll listen to me because I'm the true alpha."

"You are literally the worst person," Stiles replied, slightly taken off-guard, yet not all that surprise. After all, he kind of had it coming. "You owe me now."

"Owe you for what?"

"For literally threatening to ruin Christmas, Scrooge McGrinch. Cranberry sauce is sacred and as my best friend for 16 years, you should respect that." Scott let out a laugh.

"Okay, what do you want from me, then?"

"We should open presents now," Stiles responded, not missing a beat, a youthful gleam in his eyes. Every year for the last 14 years they had exchanged gifts with each other on Christmas Eve. It was definitely a tradition, a tradition that neither of them were going to let die. But Scott didn't see a reason why they had to exchange gifts at that exact moment.

Scott definitely had to do some inner-coaching to get over nerves before he gave Stiles his present.

"It's not even late yet; I promise we will exchange presents tonight," Scott said, hoping he didn't seem a little anxious. If he had, Stiles didn't notice, too preoccupied with overdramatically rolling his eyes and sighing. If Stiles had his way, they would have been ripping off wrapping paper at 12:01 that morning.

"Alright, if that's what you really want to do," Stiles said with a hint of theatrics, sinking back into the couch and more into Scott's side. Scott smiled softly, placing a quick kiss on the top of Stiles' head. Scott dropped his arm from the back of the couch, landing it gently on Stiles' arm, rubbing subconsciously back and forth over the red material. It had been Stiles' idea to spend 25 days in sweaters, both him and Scott scavenging for 25 Christmas sweaters that they could share and alternate between each other so that neither of them looked un-holly jolly for any of the days leading up to Christmas. They were saving the tackiest ones for the actual holiday, sweaters complete with bells, Santas, and just a hint of tinsel. Scott was 100% sure that the green, reindeer sweater he was wearing had not been washed since Stiles wore it three days ago, but he really didn't care. It smelled like Stiles and Scott liked smelling like Stiles.

Scott watched Rudolph dance around the television screen, listening as Stiles sang along to the "Island of Misfit Toys" song. Moving in with Stiles was one of the best decisions Scott had made in his young life. There was just something blissful about being able to cuddle next to the love of your life on the couch while watching holiday films, the house filled with chocolate and Christmas candles and more comfort than he could describe in words. Scott could spend the rest of their lives just living in moments like these, just floating in their own world, without any regret.

"You're amazing, you know that?," Scott asked as the toy-filled number came to a close.

"I know, right? And my dad always said it was stupid for me to chase a career on Broadway."

"I'm not talking about your singing," Scott said, rolling his eyes light-heartedly. "I meant just you in general; you're amazing, Stiles."

"Right back at you, babe," Stiles said earnestly, moving so that he could better look at his boyfriend, a sincereness in his eyes. "You're honestly the nicest thing, Scotty."

Without hesitation they were kissing, Stiles leaning in towards Scott. They kissed slowly and appreciatively, like they had all the time in the world to spend wrapped up in discovering new places within each other. Scott slipped his tongue in Stiles' mouth with practiced ease, compensating for Stiles' tilted head by tilting his just ever so slightly, wanting to be able to kiss Stiles deeper and deeper until he could drown in him.

Stiles placed a hand on Scott's arm, the other placed firmly against the cushion under him so he didn't fall over. His long fingers curled over Scott's bicep, holding on like he was afraid Scott was going to leave. The thought was honestly ridiculous because Stiles was everything to Scott and there was nowhere he could possibly want to go while leaving the person that made him _him_ behind. Scott placed a hand on Stiles' waist, pushing gently against his back to pull him closer.

Stiles broke the kiss for a moment to climb onto his best friend's lap, one leg on either side of Scott's. He didn't waste any time, leaning down and recapturing Scott's lips. Scott placed his hands automatically on Stiles' hips, hands wandering over his lower back as teeth moved to Stiles' bottom lip, pulling on it teasingly. Stiles let out a soft groan, more than happy to accommodate Scott's tongue re-entering his mouth.

Scott pulled him as close as possible, running his hands over the hem of his sweater before dipping his hands underneath it. He ran his fingers slowly over Stiles' bare back and sides, every touch just as exciting as the first time. No matter how the two of them grew and changed, Scott never wanted to see the day they got tired of kissing each other.

Stiles moved one hand naturally up Scott's shoulder, down to his bicep, and back again, his other hand deliberately on the back of his neck, fingers running through the fine hairs on the back of Scott's head. Scott ran a hand down Stiles back, fingers roaming onto the back of Stiles' blue jeans, firmly grabbing his butt. The moan that it elicits from Stiles echoed down Scott's spine and he wondered why he didn't spend everyday with Stiles in his lap.

"God, Scott, you're so perfect. I wish we could stay like this forever," Stiles affirmed as Scott placed kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Scott wanted that, the forever with Stiles, more than anything. Years ago, paradise was full of plants, white puffy clouds, and enough self confidence to fill a pipe dream; now paradise was warm blankets, growing traditions, and Stiles smiling like nothing could ever hurt him, like he could do anything in the world. It was like their love made them feel irresistably immortal and and so undescribably human at the same time. As long as they had each other, nothing could break them down.

"Hey," Scott started, tilting his head away from Stiles' neck so he could look at him eye to eye. "I have an idea."

"If it's me deep throating you right now on the couch, then I'm way ahead of you, Scotty."

"No, no that's not what I'm getting at," Scott said hesitantly, momentarily contemplating throwing his idea out the window and taking Stiles up on his offer. However, what Scott had in mind was a lot more important than blowjobs. "Why don't we open Christmas presents now?"

"Dude, really?," Stiles said, a huge grin growing on his face, his eyes sparkling like a kid's in a candy story. "Awesome! Okay, you have to open mine first; you're going to love it, man," he exclaimed, clambering off of Scott's lap ungracefully, reaching through the pile of presents under the tree to grab a box decorated in Spider-Man themed wrapping paper. It was profoundly difficult to explain to Stiles that the gift Scott got him couldn't be wrapped without spilling the beans. Scott had always been bad at keeping things from Stiles, and the wasn't really an exception. He was proud of himself though, the only person knowing about the gift being Lydia who had been very adamantly sworn to secrecy.

"Merry Christmas, Scott," Stiles said with an excited grin, sitting next to Scott on the couch, holding out the gift enthusiastically. Scott took the gift with a soft smile, nerves crawling up and down his spine like claws grazing over skin: exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. It wasn't receiving a gift that he was worried about, it was giving one that had him feeling tense.

Scott unwrapped the present, revealing a white box. He crumbled up the wrapping paper in a ball and tossed it on the floor before taking off the box lid. Inside was a picture surrounded by a black frame. The picture was of Stiles and Scott as kids, Stiles' arm wrapped around Scott's shoulders, pulling them so close that they were practically squished against each other. They were both wrapped in Christmas sweaters as well as festive headpieces, Scott in an elf hat and Stiles with a reindeer headband. They were covered in a ridiculous amount of silver tinsel, the stuff draping on their shaggy haircuts and sticking to their clothes. Despite the tinsel, they both showed the happiest grins that Scott has ever seen, his pre-braces crooked teeth and Stiles' missing tooth-gap showing on full display.

"That's the picture my mom took of us on our first Christmas Eve together," Stiles explained, a nostalgic softness to his face. "That's right after we found the extra bag of tinsel and started throwing it at each other. My dad was going through some old boxes a couple weeks ago. I figured that it'd be cool to see since this was our first one ever, and now it's like the 80th anniversary of our Christmas Eve celebration and it's the first one in our first apartment, so I figured there would never be a more perfect time for this than now."

"Stiles, this is great. Thank you," Scott said sincerely. If he was the Grinch, his heart would have grown ten times bigger that moment. He leaned across the couch to the side table, standing the picture up on the table. He shot Stiles a smile, about to comment on how perfect the gift was, when Stiles spoke.

"Okay, nostalgia aside, there is something else in the box," Stiles said, motioning a little more than necessary to the box. Scott gave him a confused look, reaching into the box. He moved aside a piece of tissue paper out of his way, revealing another picture, this one unframed. He pulled it out, analyzing it.

"Stiles, why did you give me a photo of someone's puppy?," he asked, scrunching his brow together as he looked at the tiny black and brown dog in the picture.

"This isn't just anyone's puppy, babe; this is our puppy."

"You got us a dog for Christmas? Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious!," Stiles exclaimed, looking extremely proud of himself. "Parrish's Doberman Pinser and Rottweiler apparently did it and now they have puppies and he asked if I wanted one. So the other day when you thought I was having lunch with Lydia, I went over to his house and picked the cutest one out. She'll be ready to be picked up in a couple days."

"Oh my God, you are serious. Stiles, we're getting a puppy!," Scott said, looking like the happiest child on a Christmas special.

"Yeah, I know right!? We are practically going to be parents, just without the diapers," Stiles replied, nodding excitedly. He was right, Scott did love the gift. Something sappy plus something awesome was the easiest way to Scott's heart. He really couldn't imagine a better present, each year Stiles outdid himself. Then again, Stiles could glue some dry pasta on a piece of paper and Scott would think it was a gift from an angel.

"So?," Stiles said suddenly, looking at Scott expectantly.

"So What?"

"So what? It's time for part two of the Scott and Stiles Annual Gift Exchange," Stiles said, not trying to even hide the fact that he wanted to see what Scott gave him. Scott bit his lip nervously, running his hands up and down the tops of his thighs a few time before standing.

"Okay, I'll go get it," Scott said. "But you have to stand up."

"Why?"

"Because it's important Stiles, just stand up please." Stiles nodded, bouncing into a standing position. Scott maneuvered around Stiles, walking up to the Christmas tree. He reached up high, getting on his tiptoes slightly, gently pulling off a light blue, spherical ornament with glittery snowflake details. He walked back over to Stiles, noting the squinting expression on his face that showed his clear confusion.

"You got me a Christmas ornament?," Stiles asked, more perplexed than disappointed. Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was never a really anxious person, but suddenly he felt as vulnerable as he did freshman year of highschool, all asthmatic and weak with only one person to call a friend. Maybe he needed an inhaler.

"Not exactly," Scott answered, facing Stiles, feeling his voice tremble slightly. Honestly, he didn't know why this was so difficult. Asking Stiles out wasn't even half this hard. Maybe it was the repercussions, the rejection that he was afraid of. Whatever the fear was, Scott knew that the reward would be greater than the fail.

"Stiles, you mean the world to me,"Scott began, feeling like he probably should have rehearsed this at least one hundred more times ahead of time. Well, it was too late for that. "We've been through everything together, from your mom to my dad to being bitten. We've survived braces and lacrosse and more supernatural creatures than I want to admit. Even when everything felt like it was going to shit, I never felt alone because-"

"Because you've got me, right?," Stiles interrupted, a softness to his voice.

"Yeah, because I have you," Scott replied softly, smiling fondly at him. "I've pretty much got you down to a science and when there is something I don't understand, I always do my damnedest to figure it out because it matters to me, you matter to me and I never want you to forget that."Scott expected this to be emotional, but he felt somewhat like a waterfall, everything just pouring out like water. "You make me feel human in the best way. Being around you always feels natural; I never feel like I need to put up some front with you. I know you are going to think this sounds cheesy, but you know me better than I know myself."

"What next, are you going to tell me that my body is a wonderland?," Stiles asked, doing the laugh he does when he doesn't know how to react to a situation.

"You're right, babe, it is," Scott continued, nodding slightly. "I could spend years just holding you. I love every mole on your body, I like your chest even though you are always complaining about not being able to grow chest hair. I love the way your eyes light up when your happy, and how your right leg always bounces up and down whenever you've been sitting for too long. I love the way that you flail your arms around whenever you are explaining something,"Scott continued, gently taking one of Stiles' hands with his empty one, loosely holding on to his fingers. "I love the way your hand feels when it's pressed against mine.

"I like that we've got all of these traditions with each other like the annual water balloon fight, and Scott and Stiles Best Friend Day, and everything on Christmas Eve, because our lives are just so intertwined and I can't imagine a life any other way. I've loved you since the day I met you, and I realized I was in love with you since you practically talked me off a ledge at the creepy motel,"Scott confessed. "I've known you for 16 years and I can't imagine my world without you. Stiles, you are my best friend. You were my beginning, my middle, and I want to be with you until the end. I want my forever to be spent standing right by your side." Scott took a deep breath, knowing that if he had to do this right. Without giving himself time to hesitate, he lowered down on one knee with a shy grin, opening the ornament and holding it up towards Stiles, watching as the revealed, golden ring reflected in Stiles' eyes.

"Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?," Scott finally asked, staring up at his boyfriend hopefully. Stiles whispered a breathy "holy shit", completely awe-struck.

"Really? Like, real marriage? Together? You and me tying the knot?,"Stiles asked, questions coming faster than answers were possible. Scott nodded. "Yeah, yes, yep, I definitely want to do this marriage thing and I can't think of a better candidate than my best friend-turned-love of my life. Yeah, I want to do this with you."

Scott grinned so wide he was in danger of tearing his face in half, but he couldn't seem to care. He moved the ring out of the box, gently sliding it onto Stiles' left ring finger. He stood up, letting the ornament, ring box fall to the ground. As soon as he was on his feet, Stiles was pulling on his green sweater, smashing their lips together passionately, leaving Scott feeling as breathless as he did the first time they kissed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year came and went faster than the year before, as all time passes quicker the more you age. 21st birthdays were celebrated, dog supplies were bought, grocery lists were made, dishes broke, friends laughed, exams came and passed, and they faced every event hand-in-hand. When Christmas Eve arrived, their apartment shimmered with festive decorations, the smell of peppermint and Christmas candles filling it up confidently. Christmas lights were draped around everything, tinsel and festive trinkets garnishing every available space they could stand on. On the side table was a picture of two young shaggy hair-ed boys covered in tinsel, with two big, toothy grins ornamenting their faces; standing by it's side was another picture, taken selfie-style, of the same two boys, then young men, squished together in Christmas sweaters, the taller one kissing the shorter one's cheek, capturing every excitement that went along with being brand new fiancees.

This year's Christmas Eve was different, the boys not stuffed together on the couch, by standing together at a wedding, exchanging "I do's" with excited smiles and love on their tongues. There was gifts, eating, spending time with friends and family, and most importantly, being together.

They both showed up to the reception with Christmas sweaters on under open blazers. Christmas movies played on a projector throughout the night, Scott and Stiles downing fancy mugs of hot chocolate concoctions between kisses and cutting into the coolest gingerbread house they had ever seen. After all, it was tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey long time, no see! This will (hopefully) be the first of a couple fics that I upload this week in honor of Scott McCall appreciation week! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments/kudos are completely welcome!
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta reader http://g-a-y-s-h-a.tumblr.com/ <3
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!!


End file.
